The Lost One
by Luke131
Summary: After Destruction of Death Star II, The Last Jedi known as Luke Skywalker made Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. Heroes lived in peace. Luke contacts Obi-Wan and learns about new incoming Dark Times as well as tales of a lost Jedi Knight. Despite being stubborn Luke with help of Han Solo travels to Earth located in Milky Way Galaxy in search for the lost Jedi Knight. It's all up to Luke...


A long time ago, in a galaxy far away...

Star Wars

Death Star II has been destroyed and the last troops were hunted down on Forest Moon of Endor. Rebellion brought back peace and justice to galaxy once and for all. It was downfall of evil Emperor Palpatine and his Empire. Luke Skywalker buried his own father and soon Anakin Skywalker became one with the force.

Unfortunately on Kamino the evil forces had DNA probe... the Emperor Palpatine II has been born. Now he's seeking to find and destroy Skywalker and then the rest of the rebellion. They decided to clone troops in secret.

4 ABY Year 2003 on Earth

Months after Battle of Endor, Luke created his own Jedi Academy on Yavin 4. Han and Leia married and soon Princess became Queen. Everything seemed so nice and peaceful at the time. Unfortunately they weren't aware about Kamino's cloning facility... There was another suprise... which was meant to be Luke's final test.

6 ABY, Year 2005 on Earth

Luke unaware of Kamino, had a contact with Obi Wan and Yoda. He was told about the incoming dark times... and story about long lost Jedi... He was told to head down to a planet called Earth, located in Milky Way. He headed down to forest where it was really quiet, birds were singing, wind was quietly blowing Al and tree leafs humming. Luke was standing for a while, until two force ghosts appeared. They were talking about lost Jedi Knight who was descendant of Skywalkers. He told him where to go.

\- "Ben... I don't even know how to get there..." - Luke was hopeless and a little bit irritated

\- "By the Force, guided you will be!" - Yoda raised his wooden stick and pointed at Luke himself

\- "What should I do then?" - Luke sighed

\- "Go to Han, he will take you there. Trust me Luke." - Obi-Wan said in echoic, calm tone

\- "But..."

\- "You trusted me when you destroyed Death Star I, now you have to trust me..."

\- "Fine... I'll do what I have to..." - Luke was sitting in the forest for a little while, he stood up, looked around and slowly left the forest.

Few Minutes Later

Luke went to the bunker, the one which was used while Battle of Yavin.

\- "Han!" - Luke smiled

Han was of course talking with his furry friend, Chewie.

\- "Hey kid, how are you doing?" - Han said in smooth, low tone

\- "Fine... Chewie" - he smiled at Chewie as well, and he just roared loudly

\- "Han... I have to go somewhere..." - Luke sighed, he looked to be lost as well

\- "What's wrong kid? Where do you want to go?" - Han asked

\- "That's the problem. Do you have any idea where Milky Way galaxy is?" - Luke scratched himself on the hair confused

\- "I did hear about it, but I don't know anything about it's systems. Do you?"

\- "Yeah... Well... Earth... it's located in the Solar System..."

\- "Kid, I don't know if we will make it there any time... Those who tried to get there... never returned." - Han nodded

\- "What do you mean they never returned?" - Luke asked skeptically

\- "Well... I'm gonna be honest with you kid. The galaxy is about 2 GLY away... so... I guess the number says the thing..." - the smuggler explained in a disagreement tone

\- "I have to go there..." - Luke insisted

\- "Kid even if you used a mind trick on me I wouldn't agree..." - Han smiled sarcastically

\- "You travelled 100,000 LY... you even told me in Mos Elisley back in the day..." - Luke tilted his head to the right in disappointment

\- "I didn't mean it... just because I made Kessel Run in 12 Parsecs doesn't mean I will hyperdrive to another galaxy... be a little optimistic here kiddo..."

\- "R2-D2 could do it for you..." - Luke insisted

\- "Get R2-D2 on that then..." - Han rose his hand and pointed outside.

\- "On it" - Luke left the bunker and headed down to droid repair station.

\- "I already feel that we will see each other for the last time..." - Han sighed in a worry with Chewie stammer

He brought R2-D2 with him, they prepared for their flight... A long flight to a galaxy far away... The Millennium Falcon took off and fled towards the galaxy

\- "Chewie prepare for hyper drive space jump." - Han was already swiftly pressing the buttons. Chewie roared as an answer.

Han with a serious look on his face, watched as the stars began making trails as they jump into hyperdrive.

\- "Luke I hope you do realise that the time on Earth is now 2009... 2010 now. We will end up in the end of 2015." - Han looked at Luke with a serious look

\- "Just in time" - Luke was really confident in what he was saying. He was about to meet the lost one... or see him... or her dead.

\- "So why are we exactly going there?" - Han shook his head and asked in a sarcastic tone

\- "I have to find someone important" - Luke explained trying to calm him down

\- "That's it eh? Well that person better be alive..." - he smiled sarcastically of course

The console next to smuggler suddenly started beeping. It was a warning that they were very close to their destination.

\- "Alright Chewie be ready to hit that thing when I say so" - Han said. Chewie roared

\- "Oh you forgot which button? This one you amnesia wookie!" - Han quickly pointed at the button.

\- "Han... We didn't tell anything Leia..." - Luke suddenly was worried as he thought of the rebellion

\- "Don't worry she will handle-"

\- "You said that the time will drastically speed up..." - Luke quickly interrupted him

\- "Well... Then we will try to contact her as soon as possible then..." - Han sighed and sounded worried as well

\- "For us the time will be 2015 and for them it will be... 16 ABY" - Luke paused at the last bit and looked down

\- "That's- wait what? 16 ABY-" - The Beeping sound cut Han's sentence "Hit it Chewie!" - he shouted

Then the Falcon made a deep bass sound as it exited the hyperdrive mode. They were at their destination. The planet had water and had life. It had a white moon.

\- "I don't think their civilization is technologically advanced... Where do we land?" - Han looked at the planet with a little doubt

\- "Arcadia Bay... just fly up to that continent" - Luke pointed at the continent, which for us was called America.

\- "You know this place?" - Smuggler shurged to Luke, raising his right eyebrow as he was suprised

\- "A good old friend told me about it... don't worry" - Skywalker rolled his eyes. Both of them were looking sharp through the main deck at the planet's surface

\- "Convinient" - he raised his both eyebrows

\- "There... land over there..." - Luke drew his finger and pointed at trees

\- "Don't worry... I will land very safely on the ground... right Chewie?" - he softly shurged his furry friend as he roared

\- "I feel strong presence... something that I didn't feel for a very long time... the good one I mean... and the... dark side... Palpatine..." - Luke closed his eyes as he was talking, he knew who he was looking for

\- "It's your imagination kid. He died from Vader's hands... Come on let's be a little bit optimistic here..." - he shook his head as he was landing, making sure he won't make another scratch

They landed. Luke, Han, Chewie and R2-D2 left the spaceship

\- "Han... you better stay here with Chewie and R2-D2..." - Luke said with a worry

\- "Yeah... just come back whenever you have a problem" - Han nodded

Luke did a quick salute and left the landing area and left the trees. It was afternoon. It was pretty quiet and nothing special really happened. Birds were singing and trees humming. Until Luke knew where to go... He remembers what Yoda told him on Yavin 4...

Jedi Master reached his destination... Blackwell Academy... and it was pretty far from Falcon. He sensed strong presence of the force, which he never felt that strong.

Meanwhile

\- "I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!" - Nathan shouted

Max quickly moved the janitor's cart and picked up the hammer...

\- "Put that gun away you psycho!" - the girl in blue hair pushed him away and suddenly a loud bang sounded. Max knew what happened so she rose her hand, focused and finally rewinded to the moment where it began

Meanwhile

Luke suddenly got a massive headache, which made him fall on the ground. He was still concious, at the same place. He felt like the time suddenly did rewind. Luke looked up and saw Millennium Falcon landing

\- "Oh no... so that's what Ben meant..." - he nodded to himself ang quickly decided to move on, he held his head as it was pounding

As he was moving on he suddenly heard an alarm going off the entire Academy area. He moved on, but suddenly the light sky turned dark, it was almost pitch black. Suddenly a black figure came out from the bushes. Luke instinctively grabbed his lightsaber and turned it on and took a defensive position.

The Figure turned it's own lightsaber... it was red... like his father's. Soon the black figure was revealed to be Darth Vader himself... Luke was shocked as he had no idea why is he here again...

Darth Vader suddenly raised his saber and stroke down on Skywalker, but he almost crouching defended himself, clashing with each other again... it was like a horror movie or a scene.

Suddenly the black figure turned off his lightsaber and Luke keeping his on, heard a laugh he heard before... Palpatine. He didn't know from where... He was slowly backing away until he got awoken by a young teenager.

\- "Hey, are you okay?" - Max ducked to him. He had his Bespin outfit... it was pretty new though.

\- "What..." - Luke moaned something from his mouth

Meanwhile

\- "Please don't tell me he used his Jedi trick to teleport!" - Han was irritated by Luke's sudden disappearance from Falcon

\- "Rooaoaaaaar" - Chewie somehow sounded depressed

\- "Oh we should search for him? That's what we are doing!" - Han kept walking in the trees, until he saw a seaside.

R2-D2 made a sad noise, and Chewie responded well... roaring as always

\- "There... He should be- over there!" - Han put his DL-44 blaster back into holster and rushed towards the Academy

Meanwhile

Luke woke up fully and saw a young teenage girl speaking to him with a soft, calm voice. Luke felt very but very strong force flow through him. Something that he never felt. He realised he was next to a force user.

\- "Hey, you okay? You passed out earlier so me and my friend took you here, to my dorm" - the female voice explained

Luke held his head and exhaled. He was very confused what was going on, but he eventually rose from the bed. She wasn't tall, she had that female'ish Luke's hairstyle or a Paul McCartney 60s Mop Top. She had almost the same height as Luke, as he was a tiny bit taller.

Meanwhile

\- "Chewie?! Where's that R2 unit? - Han shouted out

The R2 unit was nowhere to found

\- "Oh don't tell me he teleported him as well... Come on!" - he waved his hand to Chewie

Kamino, Cloning Facility

\- "My lord" - Commanding Unit saluted to Emperor

\- "Yes commander what is it?" - Darth Sidious II turned his chair to the commander

\- "We have location of Skywalker. He's on Earth in Milky Way galaxy"

\- "Good. Prepare all units for a journey. I will go there on my own" - Emperor stood up and faced the commander

\- "...also don't forget my... lost apprentice..." - Emperor's voice somehow silenced, he left shortly after

Blackwell Academy, Girl's Dorms

\- "My Lightsaber" - Luke touched his belt realising it's not there

\- "Your what?" - Max rose her eyebrow

\- "Whatever..." - Luke saw it next to the laptop. He grabbed it and put it back in his holster

\- "So... Who are you by the way?" - she asked

\- "People just call me Luke and you?" - Luke smiled

\- "Many names too... just call me Max" - she smiled as well

\- "Luke..." - an deep, unknown voice sounded

\- "Did you say something?" - Luke asked, he looked up and moved his head around

\- "Umm... No? You must feel really dizzy..." - she smirked

\- "...face a final test, you will..." - a quiet echoic voice, similar to Yoda sounded out in Luke's head

\- "I have to go..." - Luke stood up and faced the exit

\- "Wait... you can't... you just passed out and..." - Max didn't know what to say next

\- "I feel pretty well..." - he replied still facing the door

\- "But..." - she tried to stop him, insisting badly

\- "We will talk soon... Max Caulfield..." - Luke left the room

\- "Hey, how do you know my..." - when she looked out the man was already gone - "...full name..." - she lowered her voice

Meanwhile

\- "So this is where Luke could be? Are you sure?" - Han asked his furry friend

Luke was entering the main entrance zone, both saw each other at the same time.

\- "Luke!" - he shouted, which brought Luke's attention

Luke ran over to Han pretty fast, like has in hurry.

\- "Hey don't you use your teleportation trick again, okay? R2 already went crazy and is missing." - he was looking straight at Luke

\- "Listen... We have bigger problems now... I know who's the person... and also know something terrible..." - Luke paused for a while

\- "Talk to me Luke, what's wrong?" - he tapped him on shoulder

\- "Her name is Max Caulfield, we just met a while ago... the bad news is that Palpatine is on his way..." - Luke was hopeless at this point

\- "What? Emperor died on Death Star II... you killed him" - Luke didn't tell the full story about fight with his father.

\- "On Kamino Han... they reactivated cloning facility..." - Luke looked very serious about it

\- "We better..." - "Leia won't help us, Han... you know why. Emperor has a ship that doesn't speed up time... He will be here in..." - Luke paused for a while, he looked at Han with a shock on his face - "4 Hours" - they both looked at each other in silence

\- "What's your plan then?" - Han's voice silenced

\- "We will get first her... She can rewind time, I just know this... Fast before she uses it again!"

\- "So that's why you disappeared from the ship..." - Han was enlightened

\- "I suggest that we do it tomorrow. I don't feel well..." - Luke was still suffering from a headache

\- "Maybe you are right kid... Let's head back and I will put us in orbit" - Three of them left the place and headed back to Falcon

After walking for 20 minutes they finally reached it. Suddenly they heard a beeping sound, similar to R2 Unit. From bushes an blue and white R2 unit appeard.

\- "R2? Where have you been?" - Luke was worried

\- "buupBIIIP" - the droid beeped out as it was explaining

\- "It doesn't matter anymore... Let's head back..." - Luke waved his hand as he was entering the ship

\- "Beeeep" - the droid sounded sad and worried

Luke, Han assnd Chewie entered the deck and both started to pull off. Millennium Falcon made a zipping sound as it was heading back to Earth's Orbit.

Of course it brought people's attention... as well as Max's. She did feel something, but she didn't know what it was... yet. After her "bizzaro" day; finding out that she has rewind powers, tornado vision, a girl's death... and that black dressed teenager... she just couldn't let it out.

\- "Alright folks we are currently in orbit" - Han announced and left the deck as well as Luke.

To be continued...


End file.
